boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Julia Sagorsky
Julia Harrow, formerly''' 'Julia Sagorsky (played by co-star Wrenn Schmidt) is a recurring character in the third and fourth season. She is the wife of Richard Harrow and daughter of Paul Sagorsky. She first appeared in the episode "Ging Gang Goolie". Biography Background Julia was born in 1898 in a Polish-American family of military background. She lives in Atlantic City with her father, Paul Sagorsky, a veteran of the Philippine-American War and member of the American Legion. Julia's only brother, Fred Sagorsky, was killed during the Meuse-Argonne Offensive shortly before the end of World War I in 1918. The news broke Paul's heart and moved then 20-year old Julia to end her relationship with a widower named Douglas, who then went on to marry another woman. Having to take care of her depressed, unpopular, alcoholic father left Julia with little hopes to be married. ("Ging Gang Goolie", "A Man, A Plan...") Unlike most women of her time, Julia owns a driving license and is used to picking up her father at the local Legion hall, where he often picks fights with other veterans to ease the pain caused by Fred's death. ("Ging Gang Goolie") Season 3 Ging Gang Goolie . ("Ging Gang Goolie")]] Paul loses a night boxing match against the Legion bartender, Tuckman, and is helped out by Richard Harrow, who helps him get dressed as the two wait for Paul's daughter to pick him up. When she arrives, Julia is annoyed to see that Paul has gotten in another fight. Paul says that he is fine and Julia sarcastically asks him if she should see the other guy as she examines his wounds. Julia and Richard then help Paul get into the car, despite the older veteran's opposition. Once he is in, Julia thanks Richard, introduces herself and shakes his hand while looking him straight in the eye before leaving with a "don't take any wooden nickels". Richard is instantly smitten and looks at her as she puts the car in motion and drives away. He then discovers that Paul has forgotten his jacket on the hall's steps, and with it, a war medal. Richard goes to the Sagorskys home the following afternoon to return the items and is received by Julia. As he hands her them he tells her that the medal got scratched, and asks if Paul feels better. She initially says that he is asleep and excuses herself for not inviting him in. Richard assumes that it is because of his appearance and begins to walk off saying that he understands. Julia stops him and says that it actually is because her father is in one of his moods and she doesn't want to set him off again. She then explains that the medal belonged to her brother who died right before the armistice of World War I. Her father can't forgive that and goes to the Legion hall as if he expected to find his son there, getting into fights. She asks Richard if he has family and he tells that he has a sister. She then asks if they are close and he lies saying they are. Julia says that Richard's sister is lucky to have him back. Sunday Best . ("Sunday Best")]]Julia invites Richard to dine in their home for Easter Sunday and he brings Tommy Darmody with him. Richard also buys a bouquet of flowers for Julia and Paul jokes if they are for him. The dinner is also attended by Jack Corbett and fellow American Legion members Wellman and Phil Gardner, who says grace. Paul criticizes Gardner's pray as childish and says that he bets that Tommy liked it. Tommy says it was okay, making Julia smile. Paul then asks Tommy who is he and why is he at his table. Tommy responds that they came to eat because his "mother" is sick and Paul snarks that it all makes sense now. Julia tries to shut her father up, reminding him that she told him that Harrow takes care of Tommy. Corbett jokes then that their relationship is just like that of Paul and Julia, minus the fact that Tommy doesn't need diapers. Paul tells Corbett that he can go eat somewhere else for all he cares, and then goes on a tirade against Easter Sunday and Christianity in general despite Wellman's suggestion to contain himself in the presence of a child. Nevertheless, Paul continues and after Julia tells him to stop again he asks Richard what religion did for him. Richard merely responds that things can be true even if you don't think they are. Paul quips that Richard is shaping into a disappointment and calls everybody to eat. Julia then asks Richard to follow her to the kitchen, with Paul joking that she should put an apron on him. In the kitchen, Julia says resignedly that things are going well. Richard says that he is used to Paul and Julia replies that he only thinks so. Richard comments that Paul has her and Julia snarks that what is a boxer without a sparring. Richard misses the beat and asks Julia if she means her father hits her, and she denies it. Julia says that Paul likes Richard: otherwise he wouldn't have asked for his opinion. She then shows Richard a dish that she has prepared for him and placed it in the kitchen, so he can eat without having to take his mask off in front of everybody. She asks if she did the wrong thing. Richard denies and thanks her. Julia then returns to the dining room, saying that she'll keep an eye on Tommy in his place. Richard returns to the room as the other men discuss the plundering of the Veterans' Bureau by Charles R. Forbes. Richard asks what did he loose and Julia says that she doesn't know where to begin. Tommy then says to Paul Sagorsky that he has to use the toilet. Paul says that it isn't his problem. Julia calls him on it and Paul acquiesces to tell him the location of the bathroom only after Richard guarantees him that Tommy is toilet trained. . ("Sunday Best")]] Instead of returning to the dining room after he is finished, Tommy enters Fred Sagorsky's room and plays with his toy soldiers until Paul discovers him. Paul grabs Tommy by the collar and his screams alert Julia, Richard and the other guests. Julia tells Paul to let Tommy go saying that Fred's things don't matter, to which Paul says that they do matter to him and they do more than "that freak" she invited or Julia herself. She says that he is drunk and doesn't mean what he is saying, but he keeps by his word. Richard then tells Paul to let Tommy go or he'll kill him. As he releases Tommy, Paul orders Richard to leave his house and says that all of them are a bunch of strangers before he retires to Fred's room and breaks down crying. As he does so, Julia embraces Tommy in an attempt to comfort him. The guests leave. By the door, Julia tries to convince them in vain to at least take some more food with them. Corbett comforts her saying that he used to be an alcoholic himself and that he'll help if they have the need. Richard is the last to remain. Julia asks him to give Tommy one of Fred's soldiers, saying that her father won't know the difference. Richard says that they are leaving. She says that she's just trying to explain the situation but Richard clarifies that he means the ''three of them, and awkwardly asks her out. Inspired by the elephant on the banner hanging from Fred's room, Richard takes Tommy and Julia to the fun fair. At the fair, Julia asks loudly why she though that organizing an Easter dinner was a good idea. Richard agrees that it didn't turn well in the end. She replies that he should say something comforting when people are upset, and he says that "in that case", he had a wonderful time. Julia asks Richard if he is teasing her and he snickers. Later, as they pass a poster advertising the Crocodile Boy, she asks Richard if he believes in his existence. He says that they can find out for a nickel. Julia declines, although she clarifies that she is not afraid of looking at a circus freak, stopping herself just short of saying the word. She then apologizes saying that it's difficult to talk to him trying to avoid words that he might take as an offense because of his injuries. Richard encourages her to say whatever she wants without worrying. Julia then asks Richard to not threaten to kill her father. He says that he was just trying to appear tough. She doesn't like that either. She then realizes that Tommy has wondered too close to a camel and alerts Richard. Richard pulls Tommy away from the camel, saying that they bite. Tommy says he doesn't care. Julia then asks Tommy if he is going to be angry all day because her father is a dope. He says he isn't and wanders out again. Julia thinks that he might just want to go home and that she should do the same. Richard then attempts to ask her something, calling her "Miss Sagorsky", to which she replies that her name is Julia. He says that Richard is his. Julia then jokingly asks him how does he do and shakes his hand. In that moment, an energetic photographer confuses the three for a family and makes them pose for a 50 cent picture. Julia is surprised by the flash but gives a hint of a smile afterwards. The photo is kept by Richard who then goes on to paste it on his scrapbook. The Milkmaid's Lot The Legion throws a party and Richard invites Julia. Upon arriving, he gives her a corsage that matches her dress. She says that Richard knows his colors, but he says that he just let the florist pick them. She makes him offer his arm and they go inside, where they are noticed by Phil Gardner. Phil humorously addresses them as "Richard and Miss Sagorsky", then repeats it. Richard misses the beat and says that he had already said that. Phil says that he likes how it sounds. He then asks Julia if her father is coming too and she says that it is not his kind of occasion. Phil tells them that he will see them at the dance floor and pats Richard on the shoulder as he leaves. Richard asks Julia if she wants punch and she agrees. He offers his arm again and she approves that he is "easy to housebreak". ")]]The two sit and watch the other couples dance. Wellman notices them and presses Richard to dance, joking that he was the one who taught Arthur Murray. The band finishes the song and begins to play "Is There Room Still For Me 'Neath The Old Apple Tree?"; Julia gets up and takes Richard to dance saying that she has been waiting for that song. Wellman's date asks him if he has to always be an ass. Once on the dance floor, Julia confesses that she actually can't dance. Richard can, however, and he teaches her surprising Julia and those looking at them. As the song nears its end, Julia asks what they do for a finish. Richard tells her to lift her arm and trust him. He makes her spin and then hang backwards as in tango, earning them an applause. Richard then tries to pull out but Julia tells him to hold on saying that they will "give them something to think about". She then kisses him, earning a second, even noisier applause. A Man, A Plan... Julia, Richard and Tommy attend King Neptune's ceremony marking the beginning of summer (June 21) on the Atlantic City beach. Richard buys ice cream while Julia plays on the sand with Tommy. He then tells her a joke in a low voice when King Neptune invites the presents to frolic in his "watery depths" and she laughs. As whiskey bottles begin to wash on the beach the tourists rush in to get them but they are ignored by the three. Julia and Richard talk on the Sagorsky home's kitchen after returning Tommy to Gillian. She says that it's good that he has his grandmother, but that everyone needs a father figure, especially a little boy like him. Julia takes Richard's hand and says that it's good that Tommy has him for that. They hear then Paul coming down the stairs. Julia attempts to let go Richard's hand but he holds onto hers. Paul is drunk and when he sees them he asks if they have no other place to go. Julia says that she invited Richard over; Paul asks if he came sniffing like a dog. She gets up to make her father a coffee but he yells that he doesn't want one. He continues saying that Richard came because Julia is "strutting around like some mongrel bitch in heat". Richard gets up. Julia tells both to stop, but Paul shouts her to shut up, saying that he is his father and he won't allow her to "spread her legs for some sideshow freak". Richard seizes Paul by the throat and then tackles him. He takes out his tin mask and asks Paul if he'd pay a dime to see what is under it. Ignoring Julia's pleas to stop, Richard orders Paul to apologize while choking him. Unable to move, Paul says that he's sorry. Richard clarifies that he means to marry Julia. Paul looks at her but says nothing. She puts her hand over Richard's shoulder and he releases Paul; Richard then puts on his mask and exits the room while Julia is on the verge of tears. She follows Richard shortly after, walking over Paul who is still on the kitchen floor. ")]]Richard and Julia return to the beach and make a bonfire at night. Julia asks if there was someone waiting for him during the war. He tells her of a girl named Jenny Hastings. The two rode horses together. She wrote and made him a scarf while he was in France, but she married his cousin before his return. Julia tells him that she considered marrying a widower with three children, Douglas, that was 12 years older than her. Their relationship fell through when Fred was killed and Paul went off the rocker with grief. Douglas married the daughter of the man running the telegraph's office and had three more children. Richard says that he wishes he'd be capable of kissing her. She caresses his cheek and then kisses him. The dawn finds them asleep under the Atlantic City Boardwalk as the waves throw more bottles on the beach. Two Imposters Richard returns the next day to the Artemis Club and finds Gillian in his room, checking his scrapbook. Richard says that he lost track of the time and Gillian says that it happens when you are in love. As she leaves, she advices him to not dream about things that cannot happen. Richard notices the scrapbook open by the page with the photo taken at the fun fair. After Gyp Rosetti takes over the Club, Gillian orders Richard to lock Tommy in his room, but he dresses him with the prospect of taking him out of the house behind her back. She surprises them and asks Tommy where they are going; he says "to Julia's". Gillian asks Richard if that is the name of the woman in the photo. Richard confirms, and Gillian replies that she is a pretty girl with a pretty name, before adding that she doesn't look blind in the photo. Richard says that she has no right to judge his life outside of the brothel. Margate Sands Richard massacres Rosetti's men five nights later and takes Tommy to Julia's home. He rings the bell and Julia opens the door, but Richard tells her to not turn on the light. She asks if he's alright and he says that neither of them is hurt. She asks what he means with that, but before he can answer Paul Sagorsky turns on the lights inside the house and reveals that Richard's face is covered in blood. He says that the blood is not theirs, Julia asks who's then. Paul, who is unusually sober, orders his daughter to take the kid to Fred's room and turn off the lights. Julia says that she needs to know what is going on but Paul insists and she complies. Paul asks Richard if someone saw him coming and he negates. He then tells Richard that he can't "come home" like that, whatever "war" he is fighting, because it is not what a soldier does, and tells him to wash up. He offers to talk to Julia and let him in the next morning but Richard declines, saying that the fact that Tommy is safe now is the only thing that matters before he leaves. ("Margate Sands") Relationships *Paul Sagorsky: Father *Fred Sagorsky: Brother (deceased) *Richard Harrow: Husband (deceased) *Tommy Darmody: Foster son *Jack Corbett: Family friend *Phil Gardner: Family friend *Wellman: Family friend *Douglas: Former lover Memorable Quotes Well, This is how it is!! Appearances * Episode 11 in photograph only. Category:Season 3 Category:Atlantic City Category:Polish people Category:Recurring Characters